tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Internet Death
Log Title: Internet Death Characters: Dust Devil, Goth, Scales, Soundwave Location: IRC Date: December 2, 2019 TP: Summary: Soundwave announces Deathsaurus' passing.. over the internet Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '< irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> Good evening. I come bearing news.' '< irc.dal.net> <> You are having another Autobot?' '< irc.dal.net> Negative.' '< irc.dal.net> <> Awww Figured you could all take turns''' < irc.dal.net> <> So what's the news? < irc.dal.net> A member of our forum known as Visitor 1042/Gardener has returned to Primus. He had an operation today and did not survive the proceding. < irc.dal.net> Don't know if any of you were close to him but I figure I'd let you know. < irc.dal.net> <> Wh-what?! < irc.dal.net> His people will mourn him in their own way Im sure. < irc.dal.net> <> But he was fine. We were talking earlier on here. < irc.dal.net> That's the way things go sometimes Whirlwind. Here one day gone the next. < irc.dal.net> <> as the oprating surgen, I can confirm this... < irc.dal.net> You did everything you could, Underwood. < irc.dal.net> <> But he was young and everything...And talking. < irc.dal.net> <> Death does not discriminate from the young, old, parents, sinners and siants.. As someone whom has lost two spouses, I can tell you this from exprince. < irc.dal.net> If you could, please inform anyone who would be interested in knowing, Whirlwind. I dont know what friends he had or what not and knowing his people, there will be no memorial service. His body will probably be given to his second who will probably use it for target practice or recycle it for parts. He was very young, yes. And coherant up until an hour ago. He was very coherant and excited about being transferred to his new body and everything. His spark was probably weakened by the Autobot who attached himself to it for months and its not uncommon for weakened sparks to reject their new frames regardless of his stamina. < irc.dal.net> Unless you want me to leave it hanging for propriety I can close his connections. (Radio) You transmit, "You know Guardian's Soundwave, right? What kind of odds do you put between him telling the truth, or putting out a big cover story?" to Dust Devil. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I don't know. I just....Sorry, not sure what to think.' (Radio) You transmit, "I just. Don't. Trust him. He could be telling the truth. He could be playing games. Either way. There's no way to know for sure because he's him.'" to Dust Devil. < irc.dal.net> Dont know what else to say about it. < irc.dal.net> <> considering the recent events... I suppose to prove a point, despite how /disrespectufl/ it maybe... I can also provide evidince. < irc.dal.net> Well I suppose. < irc.dal.net> if they dont think pictures are doctored. < irc.dal.net> <> please, I'd perosnally end anyone that suggests such. < irc.dal.net> short of actually letting people touch the body or whatnot Im not sure what else can be done though. I dont even know if he had friends here or what not. He was...well you knew him. He wasnt easy to get along with sometimes. < irc.dal.net> <> ...I don't wish to speak about this. < irc.dal.net> Im sorry, Underwood. < irc.dal.net> You knew him better than I did. Should I close the connection? < irc.dal.net> <> ...Just... leave it, for now < irc.dal.net> Very well. < irc.dal.net> I've informed his people. < irc.dal.net> <> grand.. now I have to deal with Leozark's dumbaft.. < irc.dal.net> He was.. < irc.dal.net> He was not displeased. < irc.dal.net> <> of course... < irc.dal.net> <> will need to put him in his place later. < irc.dal.net> of course. Hes sure to want the body. < irc.dal.net> <> No. < irc.dal.net> No? You will deny the Destrons the remains of their commander? < irc.dal.net> <> No I'm denying Leozark knowing whom he is, the Dinoforce can collect him. < irc.dal.net> <> ...We should not be talking of this over a public channel < irc.dal.net> Very well. If he asks for confirmation, I will inform him of this. Agreed. Log session ending at 01:05:12 on Tuesday, 3 December 2019.